


Social Climbers

by rxb_03



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxb_03/pseuds/rxb_03
Summary: Joshua Zain was a hard working entrepreneur.  Started as a southern nobody from Louisiana, and now a successful Manhattan wannabe socialite. He worked hard for his perfect life, with the only real problem is dealing with his fellow gay social climbers.But what happens when someone from his past shows up in his city? An old crush he thought was straight.  Only to find out he's gay, and dating his rival.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, 

This is my first attempt at any sort of creative writing whats so ever. I am definitely not a writer, just creative person I'd like to think. 

So I'd like to apologize in advance for anything thats just straight up horrible. I'm sorry!!!!

This idea just kinda came to me one day after reading so many other amazing stories on here. I don't expect much out of this story but I thought it would make a good hobby. 

Hopefully it's exciting enough for you readers! 

Also any advice, or constructive feedback or even just like any sort of feedback would be nice! Like I said I'm not a writer so it would be great to get some tips from people who are! 

THANK YOU!!!


	2. Josh

**Josh**

* * *

"Will you stopped moving!"

Josh held the flailing dog in his hand and tried to calm her down on the table. Pomeranians always hated their nails being trimmed. He always dreaded when they came into his dog grooming shop for a haircut.

Maybe he was a little impatient this morning. It is possible he was sexually frustrated due to his ending of his most recent booty-call. Guess he probably could've waited to say something to the boy until after they had sex.

Josh had been stuck in a phase most recently. Even though it was his choice to break it off, he still felt lonely and wanted something more than just a string of one night stands. Joshua Zain wanted commitment.

"There that's better"

He brushed his long slender fingers through the dogs hair and smiled at the pom puppy shaking and wiggling around the table. He always wondered if dogs felt better after a haircut. Like how he felt after a trip to the barber.

Josh was very meticulous when it came to his appearance. Tall, built, tan with green eyes and dark brown hair, a fresh haircut is exactly what he would need to give him the confidence to go get laid.

It's a good thing dogs don't think that way.

Josh could hear the wind-chimes of the store door opening, and didn't even bother turning around knowing it was his business partner and best friend.

"It's freezing outside! It's barely October, New York is going to kill me this winter" Kameron complained.

Josh rolled his eyes at his small red headed Australian friend. They were roommates at Columbia freshmen year, and have been friends since. "You've been here for 7 years, you're going to have to get used to the weather"

Josh wasn't a New York City native either, he was a southern boy from a small town in Louisiana. However, the cold months in New York were a small price to pay for being set free of his terrible years in the south.

"I know, I just don't know how people survive this weather. Brisbane sounds really good right about now."

Josh chuckled at his blue eyed friend. He knew as much as Kameron complained, he'd never go back home.

"So how did it go with Jeff?" Kameron asked

"His name was James" Josh said rolling his eyes, "You don't ever pay attention. And I had to end it, he asked me the "what are we" question"

"Well what? He wasn't boyfriend material?"

Josh sighed, he knew what Kameron was thinking, and he too wanted to settle down. Just not with this guy.

The truth was Josh was picky. He used to be a poor, ex-fat and socially awkward gay kid. He spent many years in the depths of Louisiana in love with his high school bully. Teased and tormented, he worked hard to crawl out of that hole, and he wasn't going to open up to someone if they weren't less than perfect.

"He was too clingy, and too....nice"

Kameron scoffed, "those sound like great qualities to me. I'm just saying, you aren't getting any younger, and honestly prince charming doesn't exist"

"I'm 27!" Josh practically yelled. "Don't age me"

Kameron shrugged his shoulders "I'm just saying, a serious relationship would do you some good"

Josh picked up the broom and started sweeping the remains of the dog hair on the tiled floor. He hated talking about this with his friend, desperate to change the subject he asked if Kameron was going to "Jack & Janes" tonight. New York City's famous gay bar. Every year they have an all white themed garden party at the end of September to celebrate the end of summer.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you battle Tyler alone"

Tyler, quite possibly Josh's least favourite person on the planet. Rivals all through college, naturally they hate each other. Both out and proud, competitive, materialistic, and both desperate to out-do each other. Manhattan had a very tight knit gay community. Manhattan in general was filled with people trying to impress one another, but Josh and Tyler in particular would stop at nothing to be on the top of the totem pole.

Kameron started opening drawers loudly, making the Pomeranian start barking in her play pen.

"Anyway, before I go I need to pick up those receipts for the dryer we ordered" Kameron said looking like a deer in the headlights. So scatterbrained, and unorganized. "where do we keep those?"

It's times like this Josh was thankful for his type A personality. "They're in the front office".

"Thanks! I'll see you tonight!" Kameron tapped his friend on the butt and left the small grooming room.

Josh sighed, maybe he is too picky. Maybe his expectations were exceedingly high. Truthfully, Josh wanted a specific someone that no boy has ever been able to live up to. But that boy was long gone out of Josh's life, and most importantly: he was straight. Josh vowed never to fall for a straight man again, but he hasn't been able to find that connection with anyone since.

Josh finished cleaning the now hairless floor and called the owner of the Pomeranian to tell her she's finished.

A night out will do him good, Josh thought

Maybe prince charming does exist?


End file.
